Relationships Changed Forever
by ScytheMeister
Summary: Soul has just been severely injured in a fight against the Demon Sword. This is only the start of the changes in the relationships of young Maka's life. Can her father truly change and be who she needs? Can she find more than friendship in Soul?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater.

Once Stein and Spirit were able to beat the Demon Sword, Spirit turned towards his little girl. He had a big smile on his face for he was hoping that this would have finally been able to show her exactly how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. "Maka, see what Daddy did for you?"

It was then that he realized that Maka wasn't even paying attention to him. Instead, she was kneeling over her scythe weapon, partner, and friend, Soul Eater Evans.

"Is he going to be okay?" her question was nothing more than a whisper. She looked into Dr. Stein's eyes, silently pleading for an answer that he wasn't sure he could give her.

"We need to get him back to Death City immediately. These wounds are severe."

Stein reached down and gently scooped up the fallen boy and nodded to Spirit in silent communication and than left the chapel.

Spirit came closer to his only daughter and offered her a hand up. She just stared at the ground where Soul had been lying and ran her hand over the blood that had poured onto the floor. "Maka, we need to go." Spirit said softly. She slowly raised her head to face her father. For once, she didn't hate him, in fact, she needed him. "Please take my hand." Spirit reached to her once more. This time, she accepted his help. With a little effort, he was able to pull her to a standing position.

Maka swayed a little bit and would have fallen if Spirit hadn't put his arm around her. "Daddy's got you, hun." She looked at him for a moment. "But Soul…it's my fault…" Spirit looked down at her, his eyes full of sorrow and heart ache. "Don't say that, Maka! The fault lies with the Demon Sword alone!" it was then that he felt her body go limp.

Spirit looked around in the infirmary. In one bed, laid Soul, still being tended to by Stein. On the other side of the room, was his daughter. She was still unconscious although, Stein had assured him it was normal. Spirit sat on the edge of her bed, gently wiping her forehead with a warm wet towel. "Come on, Maka, you need to wake up now. Dr. Stein has assured me Soul will be alright. He just needs time to heal." he sighed in frustration when there was no reaction from her.

"Spirit, I need you for a moment. I need to finish stitching this wound." Spirit looked at his little girl one more time. "I'll be right back." reluctantly, he got up and went to finish assisting Stein.

Meanwhile, Maka was unaware of what was occurring. She knew something had happened, but she didn't know what. It wasn't until the nightmare started that she realized it wasn't a nightmare at all. It was a flashback. She could see he fight that had transpired. She then watch in horror as Soul transformed back into his human form to protect her…just in time to take a hit from the Demon Sword.

"No!" Maka found her screams echoing through the flashback.

What she didn't realize, was that she screaming in real life as well. Having just finished with Soul, Spirit rushed to her side. "Maka, you need to wake up NOW!" he gently tapped her face. The nightmare appeared to have a strong hold on her. Tears were falling from her eyes and soaking both her pillow, and her father. "Maka!" for fear of what his daughter was enduring, Spirit shook her.

It was enough to snap her back into reality. "Soul!" she cried as she sat up. "Maka, calm down! You both are safe." Spirit held her close to him as she fought to get her breath back. "It's okay. You're back in Death City." he whispered. "How is Soul? He was protecting me…he was hurt and it was my fault!" She felt panicked at not knowing how he was doing.

"He's alright. He's resting now, but Dr. Stein was able to patch him up good as new."

Exhausted, yet satisfied that Soul would be alright, Maka allowed the darkness to take over her again.

Stein put his hand on Spirit's shoulder. "They've been through a lot, you know. She is just tired. Go report to Lord Death, and let her rest." Spirit nodded and gently kissed Maka on the forehead before leaving to go to the Death Room.

Shortly after Spirit had left, Soul's eyes opened and he sat straight up. He winced in pain. "This is so not cool." he mumbled. When he realized that he was no longer wearing a shirt, his eyes wandered to his chest. When he saw the scaring and stitches that now covered up his wound, his eyes glowed crimson. All he could think of was Maka.

The memories came flooding back. The images of the fight against the Demon Sword, the moment he realized that Maka's life was in danger, and him transforming to protect her.

Soul heard soft moans from the other side of the infirmary and he instantly recognized them to be his partner's.

Despite being in pain, Soul made his way to Maka's bedside, and sat on the bed next to her. Had she been hurt after he had taken the hit? What if it had been too late and he was unable to successfully protect her? Would she ever know how he truly felt about her?

He silently reached over and moved some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. He could tell that she was struggling in her dreams. Her soul felt chaotic and even. "This is not cool. Wake up! I need my Meister. I…I need you, Maka."

Within moments, her emerald eyes fluttered open and instantly she saw Soul above her. "Soul" she whispered as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I was so worried but you're…" she couldn't finish her statement. She couldn't say he was okay.

Her eyes were drawn to the stitching on his chest, and all she could think about was how it was her fault and her fault alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Closeness Revealed

It had been a week since Soul and Maka had been released from the infirmary. Soul's injuries had healed just fine, although would forever bear the scar from that fight. He didn't mind though. He saw it as a scar of survival and one of devotion. Not to mention, Soul thought it was cool. Everything had started going back to normal.

Maka, on the other hand, had withdrawn from almost everything. She had been more quiet than normal. She didn't even find enjoyment in her classes or in the books that she always buried her nose into. She wasn't even in the mood to practice any of the new moves that they were trying to learn. Anytime Soul would recommend that they work on their resonance, Maka would decline the offer, and would lock herself in her room.

It was late night, and Soul was unable to sleep. He looked out his bedroom window and stared at the moon. It seemed to be staring back at him with a smirk on it's face. Slowly, blood seeped out of its mouth and the moon only laughed softly in response.

Soul sighed and put his head in his hands. What had been going on with Maka? Why wasn't she talking to him? More importantly, why he hadn't told her how much he DOES care and how much he was worried about her?

It was then that he heard Maka screaming from the other room. Without a thought, he rushed into her bedroom to find her still sleeping. He sighed. It had to be another nightmare. Maka began thrashing around the bed, so Soul gently held her hands together so that she couldn't hurt herself.

"Maka?" he shook her lightly in hopes that it would awaken her, however, there was no response from her.

"God, Maka! Wake up already!" this time, he shouted loudly and shook her even harder. Instantly, he felt horrible but was relieved when he saw her opening her eyes.

"Soul? W-What happened?" she asked softly. He could only draw her close to him and hold her. "Another nightmare?" he only nodded. Tears began to make their way down her face. "Well, I'm fine! So go!" she snapped. Soul shook his head. "Not this time. Not until you tell me what's going on with you! I'm worried."

Maka only rolled her eyes. "Your Meister is fine!" she snapped again. "I am worried about my friend and my partner. Maka, you have to talk to me. This is not cool anymore!" he replied, keeping his tone even and gentle.

Maka didn't respond. Instead, she was again drawn to the scar on his chest. It was enough to completely break her down. Her body shook with sobs and all she could say was "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Soul felt like an idiot. He finally understood why she had been so withdrawn over the past week. He only held her even closer. "Maka, look at me." she didn't move. "Please." he gently lifted her face and looked into her eyes. She attempted to look away but was unable to. His crimson eyes offered comfort, compassion, and worry.

"It's my fault…" she mumbled. Soul gently placed his index fingers on her lips. "There will be no more of that, Maka. It's not your fault. I won't have you blaming yourself for this!" she nodded silently. "You need your rest, but we'll finish this talk tomorrow, okay?" she only nodded again.

Soul hugged her once more and then started heading for the door. Maka choked back a sob and he turned to face her. "S-Soul…please. Don't go. Stay with me?" he tilted his head slightly. Had he actually heard her right? Was she really asking him to stay with her?

"Please?" she asked again softly. He smiled as he walked back towards the bed. "Of course. I'll never leave you." he whispered as he crawled in the next to her.

He pulled the blankets up over both of them. Maka hugged him. "Thank you for this." she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Maybe he was right. She couldn't blame herself for this forever, and it was good to be able to hear his heart…to know that he was right here next to her. He hadn't died. He was okay.

She smiled as she finally allowed herself to go to sleep.

Minutes later, Soul could hear Maka's steady breathing. He knew she had finally gotten to sleep. Hopefully, it was a peaceful one.

He held her protectively, gently wiping away the remainder of her tears. He would not allow any further harm to come to her, whether in the form of nightmares or anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes

The morning light slowly made it's way through Maka's window, causing her to stir and reluctantly open her eyes. She groaned softly as she went to stretch, only to realize that she couldn't move one of her arms.

She looked down in surprise to see her arm around Soul. To be more precise, he was laying on it. Her

eyes opened wide and she was at a loss of words.

Images from last night's ordeal flashed through her mind. Slowly, a smile made it's way across her face. "Thank you, Soul." she whispered. A part of her was so happy to know that he cared this much. Another part of her felt ackward. How was this going to change their partnership? Had last night actually meant anything or was Soul just being friendly? Was she reading way too much into this?

Trying to clear her head of all the distracting thoughts, Maka glanced over at her clock. She squealed loudly once she realized that, odds are, they were going to be late for class. Her squeal startled Soul. "What in the hell?"

"We're going to be late!" Before Soul could answer, Maka was already in the bathroom trying to change. He only looked at the ceiling and sighed. Did the night have to end? Maka had no idea that he had spent most of the night watching her sleep to ensure that she didn't sucumb to any more nightmares. Yes, she cuddled with him, but did that mean she cared for him the same way?

"Soul! Go get changed!" Maka pleaded as she ran from her dresser to the bathroom again. Soul didn't move. He was enjoying this too much, and he was allowing himself to get lost in thought.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul found himself on the floor, his head pounding. She had done it again. "Damn it, Maka. So not cool!" he mumbled as he pulled himself off the floor. As Maka watched him leave, she couldn't help but laugh softly as Soul ran his hand through his white hair before disappearing into his own room.

Minutes later, Soul and Maka were about to leave, however, she was in for a surprise when she opened the door.

In front of them stood Spirit with a sincere, yet creepy, smile upon his face. Soul pushed by him. "Come on, Maka. We can't be late." he took her hand and pulled softly. She didn't move.

"Maka, you are not going to class today. You'll be spending the day with me instead!" Spirit said dreamily. Soul spun around angrily and looked him in the eyes. "This time it's not of my doing. Lord Death has asked this of us." Spirit added.

Maka rolled her eyes and looked over at Soul. "Go on without me." she sighed. Soul hugged her "If you need back up, I'll be waiting." he whispered. He glared at Spirit "You better not hurt her." he warned. With a nod to Maka, he headed off to class.

"Why would Lord Death ask for this?" she asked, though, part of her didn't want to know the answer. "Apparently, our love-hate relationship is causing trouble." Spirit sighed. "But I'm your Daddy and I love you! Never forget that! I'll make you proud!"

Maka instantly pulled a book out of her bag, and before Spirit could move:

"MAKA-CHOP!" God she was getting good at this! "And to think Black*Star thinks he'll surpass God!"

The thought made her giggle.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself." was all she said. She started making her way down the sidewalk and noticed that her father wasn't with her. "Are you coming or not?"

A smile took over Spirit's face. Gently rubbing his throbbing head, he ran to catch up with his little girl.

While Spirit ordered food and drinks, Maka waited for him in the green leather booth. She hadn't been this resturaunt before, so she wasn't quite sure what to expect. All she could think of, is how the relationships in her life are changing.

She had always thought of men to be unreliable in relationships…like how her father had betrayed her mother, Kami, while they were together. It seemed like Spirit wanted to change and to be a proper father, but did he know how? Now, her partnership, and friendship, with Soul may be changing. Maka rested her head in her hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

As Spirit waited for their order, he couldn't help but watch his little girl. She was growing up quickly. Lord Death was right, of course. He loved Maka more than anything. He knew he had messed up and had betrayed both her and her mother. He knew he wasn't perfect now. All he wanted to have his daughter look up to him and love him. The way other daughters loved their fathers. How would he be able to prove his love for her, let alone prove he had changed?

Silently, he looked to ceiling and prayed "Lord Death, help us!".

What he didn't realize was at the same time, Maka was doing the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here is the final chapter for this story. Chapter 4. I may build off of it, I don't know. This is my first FanFic, so I didn't want to drag it out too long. Please feel free to review! I have several other ideas going that will probably be longer than this. I hope you enjoy, and, as always, I don't own Soul Eater._

_**Part 4: Today's The Day**_

_**Soul glanced up at the clock in the classroom and sighed. Class was jus starting and his mind was on Maka. He hoped that the visit with her father was going well, however, he knew Spirit too well. **_

"_**Soul, where's Maka? She has never missed a class! Is she alright?" he looked up to see Tsubaki. He shrugged. "She has to spend the day with her poor excuse for a father." he growled. Tsubaki only nodded in response and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "She'll be alright." she assured him.**_

"_**Well, it's her loss!" out of nowhere, Black*Star jumped into the seat above Soul. "How can Maka see my awesomeness if she isn't here?" Soul rolled his eyes while Black*Star began to flex and show off some of his moves. Tsubaki smiled. "I know she'll regret not being here to see you."**_

_**Soul looked around to see Liz also rolling her eyes and Patty laughing nonstop. "He looks so funny!" she exclaimed. That got everyone laughing. Well, everyone but Black*Star. "You won't be saying that when I surpass God!"**_

_**The only one who's laughter wasn't continuous was that of Death the Kid. "Dude, what's up with you?" Soul asked. "The painting at home…it's off. I know it is!" Kid started hyperventilating. This sent Patty into more hysterics. Kid fell to the ground on all fours. "Not symmetrical. I…failed…" Liz picked him up by the collar. "Will you stop this? You're not a failure, but you can't keep having these breakdowns!" She looked at her sister for help but quickly realized that wasn't going to happen.**_

_**Dr. Stein appeared in the room and slammed the door behind him. "Everyone in your seats now!" slowly, everyone made their way to their seats. Soul sighed again. This was going to be a very long day. All he could think about was how he wanted to tell Maka exactly how much he truly cared about her. She needed to know. He looked over at her empty seat, and closed his eyes. "Maka, please be alright." he whispered**_

_**At the restaurant, Maka had been fairly quiet. "Maka, I know this isn't easy." Spirit started. She quickly looked him in the eye. "It's a waste of time. You won't change. You have gotten worse over time! You betrayed us." **_

_**Spirit sat stunned. "You're right." he whispered. Maka gasped softly. Had her father just admitted to this? "I want to change that. I want to change. I want to be a better father and a better man. For me to do this, you have to let me. You have to believe in me. Please let me do this for us."**_

"

_**Maybe it is time for a change." **_**Maka thought. **_**"Mom is traveling, so I don't see her often. So, really, dad is the only one here. But can he change?"**_

"**Okay. We'll try." Maka finally said. Tears filled Spirit's eyes. "Really? You don't know how much this means to me!" the next thing Maka knew, her father had gotten up and had his arms around her. "You won't regret this!" he swore. "I know." she said aloud, but to herself she could only think **_**"I hope not."**_

**Spirit had gone back to his side of the booth and they both started to eat their dinner. "Do you hate, Mom?" Maka asked suddenly. Spirit almost choked on the piece of bread he was eating. "No! Of course not! I love you and your mother. Why would you ask?" Maka looked him in the eyes "Then why did you cheat?"**

**Spirit felt his breath leave his body. He knew that this question was going to be asked, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. "Well?" he sighed, trying to concentrate. He knew Maka needed this. "Because I was a failure." he answered. "Because I didn't see what a wonderful woman I had in your mother. Because I was selfish and even childish." Maka tilted her head, absorbing this information. He hadn't made excuses. **_**"This is a first." **_**she thought. **_**"He DOES deserve this chance." **_**She smiled. "Thank you for being honest."**

**They finished their meal in peace and Spirit decided to walk her home. "Thank you for spending these couple of hours with me. I can't tell you how good it was. I love you more than anything" Spirit smiled as Maka stopped in front of her door. "Thank you for being honest. I… I love you too, Dad." Maka threw her arms around her father, just thankful to have him back in her live as a positive force. She didn't realize how much she truly had missed him. Spirit embraced her tightly. "This is a new start, Maka." he said. She nodded in agreement. "Have a good evening!" she let her father go and went to unlock the door. "Goodnight." he whispered as he walked away. He had a huge smile on his face. "Nothing will come between us again! I promise you that, Maka."**

**Maka looked at the clock once she entered the house and realized that Soul should be home from school soon. She curled up on her bed with a book, trying to distract herself from thinking about him. A couple minutes later, she discovered that she couldn't get into her book. This was a first for her. "Pull yourself together." she thought about the past week and everything that had happened. "Could I be falling for me?" she gasped. She had not really thought of it so bluntly. Picking up her brush, she just started brushing her pigtails. Would it be so bad if her and Soul were in love? Could he actually love her?**

**Soul was relieved when class was finally dismissed. "Soul! Want to join us for a game of basketball?" Liz asked. He shook his head "I can't tonight! I have something I need to do." he answered. "Soul! You'll miss me kicking Kid's butt with my star power!" Black*Star added. I'm sure I'll get to see it again! Sorry guys! I have to go talk to Maka!" before anyone could utter a word, Soul had disappeared from the classroom.**

"**Well, it's about time!" Liz said with a smile. "What's about time?" Kid asked. Tsubaki and Patty starting giggling. "Soul likes Maka! Soul likes Maka!" Patty chanted. Black*Star actually went quiet and Kid's jaw dropped. "No way! We would have noticed!" Liz shook her head, still smiling. "Maybe not." Patty hugged Kid "Least they will be symmetrical!" she giggled. "She doesn't how right she is." Kid whispered. **

"**Basketball court now!" Black*Star took off running and his friends took off after him.**

**Once Soul made it home, he took a deep breath before opening the door. "Maka, you home?" he asked loudly. Her heart stopped. He was home. "Yeah! In my room." she hurried to put away her brush and remove the book from her bed.**

"**Hey! How did it go with your dad?" Soul sat next to her on the bed. "It went really well. He was honest. He was like he used to be." she answered with a smile. "So things are okay?" she nodded in confirmation.**

"**Maka, I have to talk to you. This isn't easy…and it's probably not cool how I'm doing this…" Soul stopped and sighed. He had no clue how he was going to tell her. She smiled gently. **_**"This is my time to tell him." **_**she thought. "I'm just going to be blunt. Maka Albarn, I love you!" he looked at the floor embarrassed. "Wow." she whispered. "I'm sorry…" Soul got up off the bed. **_**"I knew she couldn't love me." he thought to himself.**_

_**Maka grabbed his hand swiftly. "Soul, don't go." she stood up to face him. "I feel the same." she wasn't even sure if her words had been audible. Their eyes met, both glowing with revelation and excitement. Soul slowly leaned down close to her and Maka took it the rest of the way, pressing her lips against his. "This is a new start." she said with tears of joy running down her face. Soul wiped them away gently. "And it's a cool one." **_


End file.
